spell
by shirocchin
Summary: Zack dan Rachel menemukan sebuah perpustakaan tua, dan di sanalah Rachel mengajari Zack cara membaca. [Zack/Rachel]


**Angels of Death © Makoto Sanada**

 _I dont take any profit from making this fanfiction. I currently obssesed with this pair so im gonna write more and more about zack and rachel because they are so damn cute i canttttt :''' sorry for typos and oocnes_

 _ **Spell by shirocchin**_

* * *

"—me—mengakipatkan peru—perubahan suhu udara— _arghhh_! Kenapa susah sekali? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal konyol ini, hah? _Naa_ , Ray. Aku tak berminat melanjutkan, kau cari bocah lain yang bersedia menjadi muridmu."

Zack membanting sebuah buku tepat di depan wajah seorang gadis berambut pirang. Rachel Gardner memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi Zack harus tetap belajar. Kau sudah janji padaku." Rachel membuka kembali buku bacaan yang sempat dibanting Zack dengan kasar, membalik lembar demi lembar hingga sampai pada halaman yang dipelajari Zack. Pemuda berusia dua puluhan menggerutu kasar.

"Aku bisa carikan bacaan yang kalimatnya mudah dibaca dan dipelajari." Rachel bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan menuju deretan rak tinggi menjulang yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni, berisi penuh berbagai macam buku.

Zack mendorong kursinya ke belakang. Salah satu kakinya ia angkat di atas meja. Rachel melirik sekilas dan tak berkomentar. "Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin mengajariku membaca? Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku lebih suka mencabik-cabik tubuh manusia."

Rachel kembali ke meja dengan sebuah buku bacaan baru. Kumpulan dongeng binatang penuh gambar berwarna yang membuat mata Zack menyipit. "Kau pikir aku bocah?"

"Aku berpikir ini bacaan yang tepat untuk Zack. Susunan kalimat dan pilihan katanya tidak rumit seperti bacaan yang tadi. Coba bacakan satu cerita yang menurutmu menarik. Aku akan mengoreksi jika ada yang salah."

"Kau keras kepala, Ray. Aku bosan duduk dan buku sama sekali bukan duniaku." Meski berkata demikian, pemuda dengan wajah berbalut perban tetap membuka bacaan baru yang disodorkan Rachel. Sebuah ilustrasi kumpulan hewan yang terdiri atas dua ekor kelinci, burung merak, dan kura-kura menghiasi lembar pertama. Zack tidak begitu tertarik dengan susunan kalimat di bawahnya, pemuda itu justru mengomentari gambar yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

"Sejak kapan kelinci berwarna hijau?"

Rachel menghela napas. "Itu tidak penting, Zack. Bacalah satu paragraf untukku. _Please_?"

Mata biru Rachel yang kosong menatap penuh harap. Mata itu terus memandangnya tanpa berkedip membuat Zack mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Pemuda itu sangat kesal setengah mati. Ia ingin mengambil sabit miliknya yang tergeletak di dekat salah satu rak, kemudian berkeliaran mencari mangsa di antara kegelapan sudut kota. Senjata kesayangannya sudah terlalu lama menganggur. Zack khawatir benda tajam dan berbahaya itu akan berkarat karena tak pernah digunakan.

Diam-diam Rachel begitu antusias saat menemukan sebuah perpustakaan tua yang telah lama ditinggalkan. Berwujud sebuah bangunan yang sekelilingnya ditumbuhi semak belukar dan rerumputan tinggi, dinding bata yang berlubang dan nyaris hancur, pintu gerbang besi berkarat yang mengeluarkan suara deritan khas saat Zack menariknya. Sebuah tempat yang cukup aman untuk bersembunyi selama beberapa waktu ke depan.

Suara Zack yang terbata-bata mengeja kata demi kata membawa Rachel kembali ke dunia nyata. Pemuda itu tampak fokus pada bacaannya meski keningnya berkerut, matanya menyipit dan lidahnya seperti dipelintir dipaksa mengucapkan kata-kata. Ketika Zack sampai pada kata yang menurutnya sulit untuk diucapkan, bibirnya akan terkatup rapat dan detik berikutnya tangannya mengepal dan menggebrak permukaan meja. Rachel tidak pernah sekalipun mengolok-olok ketidakmampuan Zack dalam membaca mengingat masa lalu setiap orang berbeda-beda.

"—kura-kura ber-berkata pada burrrung merak—hei, apa kau melihat si—si kera? _Fuck_ , bukan urusanku jika si burung merak melihat kera atau tidak. Cerita ini sangat konyol dan menggelikan. Aku ingin membaca cerita misteri, pembunuhan, dan semacamnya. Cepat carikan." Sifat keras kepala Zack muncul dan ia kembali menyuruh Rachel layaknya seorang majikan pada pelayan

"Apa Zack yakin? Kisah pembunuhan lebih rumit dan aku yakin Zack hanya mampu membaca judulnya saja—"

"Haaaa?"

"Kalau Zack memang menginginkannya, aku akan carikan—"

Zack melengos. "Lupakan."

Pemuda itu meletakkan dagunya di atas permukaan meja, menerawang dengan pandangan kosong. Zack sedang mengingat masa lalu saat tinggal bersama seorang kakek yang penglihatannya begitu buruk. Suatu hari kakek itu meninggalkan secarik kertas di atas meja makan, sebuah pesan singkat dan Zack membuangnya sembarangan karena tak mampu membaca isinya.

"Zack?"

Mungkin belajar membaca tak ada buruknya. Rachel bahkan bersedia mengajarinya, dimulai dari menghapal abjad dan membaca kata-kata sederhana.

"Zack? Kau mendengarku? Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Berisik, Ray. Bukan urusanmu."

"Setelah ini Zack harus belajar menulis. Aku menemukan banyak persediaan kertas dan pensil di antara buku-buku. Zack harus belajar mengeja lagi."

"Terserah."

Zack dan Rachel kembali menghabiskan malam dengan kertas, pensil, dan buku-buku yang bertebaran, ditemani cahaya bulan samar-samar yang masuk melalui celah jendela.


End file.
